1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and electronic apparatus for sharing photographing setting values, and a sharing system.
2. Related Art
In current digital cameras, when current setting values are satisfactory during photographing, it is possible to store the current setting values. Even when a camera is turned off and then turned on, the camera may easily recall stored satisfactory setting values and thus may be easily set up with the satisfactory setting values.
Different camera users like different photographing setting values and want to easily store and recall their own unique setting values. Moreover, beginners, who do not know photographing elements well, want to be guided regarding photographing setting values by a photographing expert. To meet these demands, Bluetooth transmission/sharing technology achieved within a short distance, a technique of sharing photographing setting values via a storage medium such as a memory card, and techniques of receiving photographing setting values in the form of an image having an exchangeable image file format (EXIF) or the like from a server are under development.